THE ABNORMALLY NORMAL YEAR
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: There's old friends, new kids. Weird professors, and old horrible ones. But everything is more than it seems. Everything is a mystery, and Harry wants answers this year. Better than it sounds (Though it sounds quite good) Set after OOtP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- MAKE NEW FRIENDS BUT KEEP THE OLD.

_AT+KT- HI! So this is our better version. Formally known as Stranger. Do not remember what you know from Stranger because it will ruin the story. This story is a lot better. And more myserious… You will recognize bits from Stranger and if you liked Stranger then read this because it is exactly the same plot but better written…_

"Harry where have you been?" _[AT-"no note, car gone, beds empty-" KT-" Annie shhh." *Looks at readers* "sorry you will have to get used to that."_

A worried Hermione ran up to Harry as he walked into the great hall holding a bloody towel up to his nose.

"Why is it that whenever he comes in he is always bloodied up in some way?"

He was met with a rather disgruntled looking Ron Weasley as he sat down.

"It's not my fault, it just happens"

"Yeah right"

"what?! You think I like all these things happening to me?"

"No It's just-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" _[AT-"I always wonder how Hermione doesn't loose her voice with all that shouting"]_

A furious looking Hermione interrupted them as she pointed to some scared looking first years to-be.

"your already scaring the new kids. Honestly."

They were all interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, before we start the feast let us meet the newbees…"

Harry and Ron stopped their argument rather abruptly to listen to Harry's first sorting.

The great doors opened and the terrified first years turned as McGonagall came in holding a hat and a stool. She put them in front of the head table and they waited. The rip in the hat opened and it started to sing.

_I'm the Hogwarts the sorting hat,_

_The one and very only,_

_I sort you into different houses,_

_So you'll never be lonely._

_You could belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where they bravely stand their ground,_

_They'll stand tall and brave, till they meet their graves,_

_You could do _them_ proud._

_Or you'd be a Raven,_

_Where books are your forte,_

_You'd get straight A's, every day,_

_That's where you could be sorted._

_You might be a Slytherin,_

_They're cunning plans are sly,_

_If you're sly, you'll do just fine,_

_You could be there by tonight._

_Last you could be Hufflepuff,_

_They're brave and loyal there,_

_If you're kind and sweet, then give 'em a treat,_

_And go sit over there._

_Once I've said my piece,_

_You'll know where you belong,_

_They'll treat you kind, they'll treat you fair,_

_You'll be friends for very long._

There was silence and then the school applauded so loud you'd not hear a lion roar. Not that there was a lion but…

The sorting commenced and McGonagall stood and began listing names.

"Sara Lowells" A little girl with bouncy blonde curls walked forward nervously and put the hat on her head. After a few seconds the sorting hat shouted "Hufflepuff"

This continued on for quite some time and Harry was zoning out until he heard a familiar name "Ryan Bronchal" Harry's head snapped up to see a boy with floppy brown hair as he sat on the stool. "Gryffindor" It shouted and Ryan grinned walking over to the table. The only empty seat left was next to Harry (Ron was on the other side and Hermione opposite) and so he sat there.

Before the food arrived Dumbledore stood up. "So this year. Same as usual but I will repeat myself for those that insist of forgetting." He seemed to be looking at Harry when he said that. "So please not that the forbidden forest is as usual, out of bounds and Filch's list of confiscated item now consists of 493 items as the entirety of the Weasley's shop has now been added to the list. Please welcome a new defence teacher… again… oh if I had a knut for every time I said that…" He trailed of as many laughs sounded. "Anyway our new defence teacher shall be Professor Mindraknae." The teacher on the right, whom none of them had recognized, cleared her throat angrily and Dumbledore hastily said. "Also known as Violet. Yes Violet's good."

That said, everyone started to eat. "So Harry" Ron said "Why were you so…" He trailed off as he saw that his friend was not looking at him, but at Ryan. "Forget me already?" He (Harry) said to Ryan who had been eating nervously. He looked up at Harry and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Harry-Harry Potter?" He asked disbelievingly. Harry grinned at him "The one and only" Ryan looked shocked for a minute and then hugged Harry saying quickly "Oh my gosh. You go here, I should have known, You're not a criminal" At this last bit the hall went silent looking shocked at Harry. He shrugged and said sheepishly. "Um…My aunt and uncle might have used that as the excuse to tell the neighbors where I was" As they went back to their dinner he looked at Ryan and grinned "Like they'd ever admit there was someone better than them in the family." Ryan grinned too and said "I can't believe you're here."

"Likewise" Harry responded.

"Uh…Harry" Ron said looking uncomfortable. "Who's this." Harry looked down at his friend and said to Ron "I'll tell you later."

And with that they went back to their meal.

As the last of the students finished eating, and the first of the students started to leave and huge ripple of water appeared by the huge oak doors of the great hall. It was soon followed by a loud bang and the ripple turned into a portal looking thing. Students stopped as through the other side they saw a girl running for her life.

The girl was wearing ragged shorts and a T-shirt and they were covered in what looked like dried blood. In her hands she held a tube which she didn't look like she was going to let go of any time soon. Behind her there were about five death eaters shooting curses at her.

"come here. NOW. Don't even try running away from me or I shall kill you… Avada ked-"

Many of the student missed what happened next as the headmaster arrived on sight.

"stand back. Once the portal is complete the girl will be able to jump through. We don't want any of you to get hurt."

Many of the students watched in awe as she skillfully dodged curse by curse managing to fire some of her own. That was until Voldermort interfered . The death eaters were coming _en masse_, swarming around her and in a sudden movement she flipped the top of her tube and small multicolored things came out of it. The death eaters tripped to the floor as the things tripped them up. She then screwed her face up in concentration and blew out…fire. Like a dragon in its prime she breathed fire and only stopped long enough to gain her bearings and run.

'What is it they want her for?' thought Harry ' Voldermort is after her. That is obvious but why?'

He went over all the possible reasons but drew up a blank.

His musing was interrupted as the whole school gasped. Voldermort had stepped forward. Many students took steps back, although they knew he could not see them, but the girl bravely took several steps forward shouting "I will never join you. You're foul, scum, not even a pureblood."

Voldermort was seething now but the girl went on. "And how ironic is it that my dad is meant to be your right hand man but actually hated you…JUST LIKE ME!"

Voldermort ran forward pointing his wand at her. _"Aguenus"_ he shouted with fury evident in his voice and the girl screamed in pain. Then another girl came out. She looked just like the first girl but her eyes were red and like slits. "I'll kill you someday" she hissed but the girl never listened as she had spotted the portal and jumped through landing in a crumpled heap near Harry. he bent down to check she was alive. He sighed in relief and looked at his Headmaster. "She is alive!".

_AT- "Oh I need sleep now" *Looks at KT sleeping* " lucky her"._

_Ginny- "Don't worry, you've got us"_

_AT- "Yeah but you're not real. You're just my hallucinations coz I'm so tired."_

_Ginny- "Yeah. Well I might as well do this now I've got the chance." *Looks at readers" well you better review lots"_

_Ryan- "Yeah, and I bet you can't guess where I'm from."_

_Mystery-girl-whos-name-has-not-been-yet-been-revea led-for-no-reason-what-so-ever- "I bet you can't guess where I'm from"_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-MEETING THOSE SAID OLD FRIENDS.

_BTW- When someone asks half a sentence and the rest is in brackets, the bit in speech marks is what everyone else hears but the bit in brackets is the rest of the sentence so you don't get confused. E.g. "Is he?(Always like this)" The bit in brackets, no-one hears but it is there so you don't get confused._

_AT- So here is the great chapter 2._

_KT- I think your going to like it._

_Ryan- I think you find about me._

_KT- Ahhhhh. Where did you come from._

_AT- KT meet my hallucination. Ryan meet KT._

_Ryan- Yeah. AT's not so tired anymore but I thought I'd stick around._

_AT- well while you're here you might as well…_

_Ryan- Oh yeah… KT&AT Do not own Harry Potter._

_AT- We wouldn't be writing a fic if we did._

CHAPTER 2-MEETING THOSE SAID OLD FRIENDS.

"Course I'm alive"

From where he had been looking at Dumbledore, Harry turned to look at the girl surprised. She looked up at him tiredly. "An old man can't kill me that easy. But the younger ones sure are trying." (_AT- "You call Lucius Malfoy young! "Lucius- "Hey I'm here too" AT- "OMG This is getting creepy")_

Harry looked totally shocked at her whilst she attempted to get up. Snapping out of his daze, he pushed her down "um… I wouldn't if I were you, you've been pretty ... toasted." "Oh I'll be alright" she said waving her hand dismissively, the tube in it coming rather close to Harry's face and he jumped out its way. She looked between him and the tube amusedly before turning it so he could see the label. "Relax, it is just a tube 'o' smarties" He looked at her. "Smarties!" She nodded and suddenly everything seemed funnier. He burst out laughing.

"Harry. Why don't you take her with me to get her checked up." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and helped the girl up, supporting her as they walked to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfray" Harry called as they entered. 'Oh what is it." The old witch said as she came bustling in. "Don't tell me you've gone and hurt yourself already." She stopped as she saw the girl. "Oh my. What have you done." She led her over to a bed where she made her sit with her legs up so she could examine them. "So… who are you?" Harry started as he realized he didn't know her name. "Ani" she mumbled. "Oh what a pretty name" the matron commented.

She waved her wand over Ani and did many diagnostic spells. After much 'hmm'-ing and 'ahh'-ing, she stood and looked at the headmaster. "She should be fine. Bit short of energy but that's all. I'm actually surprised there wasn't any more damage. She seems to be able to heal abnormally quickly."

"Hello. Still here" Ani muttered quietly. The teachers did not hear her but Harry did and he moved over to sit next to her.

"I know they do that to me too. It get's really annoying doesn't it?" Ani grinned at him.

"Yeah it does." She seemed to realize what he had said and asked. "How many times have you been in here then" Harry thought about it before answering. "About 16 times." Ani gaped.

"And I would say no more but he always finds some way to get back here." Madame Pomfray had joined.

"ah" Dumbledore said. "How about we get you sorted Ani. If you want to stay that is."

Ani accepted and so they Harry once again supported Ani as she limped along.

They were in the corridor very near Dumbledore's office. Ani and Harry had gotten into a good conversation on the best way to tackle a death eater. It would have been a boring conversation for most, but Harry Potter was not most people and found this very interesting as did Ani. Dumbledore had been walking slightly ahead and had either been eavesdropping, or politely ignoring.

They approached the gargoyle and it jumped aside when the headmaster said '_canary crème" _He went in before Ani and Harry who were so enraptured in their conversation they did not see the two other people in his office until they made themselves known.

"But just shouting at a death eater isn't going to get anything done" Ani had said as they paused inside Dumbledore's office. "Yes but it give a distraction" Harry replied.

"And what exactly are you distracting them _from_?" Ani asked.

"um… I don't know it could be anything!"

"No." Ani replied. "With a death eater you don't play to your strengths or they wouldn't stay secret. You need to play to _their weaknesses_"

"I get that." Harry said. "But why hide your strengths."

"So you can surprise them." Ani answered. "Honestly, you call yourself the chosen one."

"Uh, no I don't" Harry defended. "Everyone else does."

"Even so. She has some good points. You should listen to her."

Both teens whipped round to find a slightly amused Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks watching them [_Tonks- "How many times have I told you. DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA" AT- "Oh wow you're here too"]_

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed happily hugging his ex-professor. Remus smiled as he was hugged and when Harry let go he remarked. "Gosh, You become a professor for one year and they never let you forget it." He looked at Ani who was standing to the side, awkwardly keeping herself up with the wall. "Hi." He said. "I'm Remus Lupin." Ani looked up at him shyly.

"Hello, prof-"

"-I was teacher for 1 meager year. Just get over it and call me Remus already!" Remus had exclaimed before Ani even finished. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down visibly. Ani looked at Harry.

"Are they… (Married)?"Harry shook his head sadly.

"No. But we hope they do soon."

"They…(Would be so good together)"

"Huh. Try telling them that"

"Telling who what?" Remus and Tonks were both looking between the two suspiciously. "Nothing." They both chorused, not deflating the suspicions at all.

"Right" Dumbledore said "On with the sorting."

Ani approached the stool nervously and sat on it pulling the hat on to her head, sighing when it flopped over eyes. The hat became straight and its rip opened. "Hang on a minute. The years gone a bit too fast." It said. 'I haven't had my nap yet let alone thought of a new song"

"Mister hat." Dumbledore said politely. "I have an extra student to be sorted. A year has not gone."

"Ah" And the sorting began.

They all stood watching the hat in nervous silence. [_At-"How can silence have an emotion?" SILENCE-"I can have a lot of feelings you know!" KT-"What! Really? This is going to far. Get out." *Silence* "I said go."]_

After about five minutes the boredom started to set in and after ten minutes Harry finally exclaimed "How long is this going to take!"

"patients" the hat said. He [_AT-"I think"]_ looked down and said. "Well it'll be the same house as your cousin the… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank merlin" Harry sighed to the amusement of the adults. They became even more amused when Ani came off the stool and limped over to Harry to tell him off. "Thank merlin _me! _ I seem to know for a fact that your sorting took a spectacular 10 minutes.!" [_KT- "We know it's not true but…"]_

"Yeah" Harry spluttered "But at least I'm not part dragon!" Ani looked at him shocked before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Harry looked confused _'she breathed fire'_ He thought _'I saw her.'_ He only pondered on this for another second before realizing that Remus and Tonks had succumbed to the contagiousness of her laughter. "Oh" Remus said after he had finally stopped laughing. "Dragon. Ha ha " And he was off again.

"Calm down. Calm down." Dumbledore calmed them down though he was still chuckling himself. "Now what to do with you" He looked at Ani who looked back confused, having thought that the sorting was all that needed to be done. Dumbledore waved his wand in a fancy gesture and crutches appeared around Ani, successfully helping her stand up. Harry and Ani stared awed then looking between themselves they made to walk out. "Oh and Ani?" They stopped in the door way as Dumbledore called Ani. "Yes sir" She replied, Harry noticed that when looking at the adults she looked slightly scared.

"If you are an important target for Voldermort than it is likely that he will come here on an attack to get you back. Just as a precaution, will you use your abilities to change appearances. So word does not get out." All those present in the room stood there with confused faces. Ani, however, stood there with her mouth dropped open in complete shock.

"but but-" She spluttered "How?"

"How what?" Harry was now more confused then ever.

"Oh my gosh" Tonks was the one who said this. Harry looked at her hoping for some kind of explanation. "Oh my gosh." She continued. "you're a metamorphagus. I knew there was something about you." She poked Remus. "I told you. I did"

Harry turned his now shocked face at Ani. "You're a metamorphagus. You have to show me that"

"Alright" Ani shrugged. She closed her eyes and made to change. Her face was relaxed, unlike Tonks' and she changed in stages instead of all at once. First her hair changed. It shortened slightly to about her mid-back and turned curly and caramel brown. Her face changed to a tanned colour and her eyes- as she opened them- were blue.

"Wow" Tonks said. "That was something else."

Ani looked at Harry, grinning at the feeling of transforming. "You better not tell anyone about that."

Harry ignored the amused looks from the adults and grinned cheekily. "or what?"

She gave him a look that said 'You've-seen-me-and-you-say-that?' Harry sighed. "point taken."

"I'd hope so." She murmured it but Harry heard anyway.

"What's that meant to mean?"

Ani looked at him. "Well I'd hope you don't take 25 minutes to get a point as you usually do."

He looked back at her. "You've only known me for 5 minutes. That's not enough to get to know a person."

She looked up at the clock and then back at him. A spark of amusement was evident in her eyes. "It's actually been 20 minutes."

"Still' Harry said "That's not enough." Suddenly he thought of Sirius. How he had thought him a murderer but in the Shrieking Shack he had been proved wrong.

With a start he was back in the present again.

"That meeting can't have been more than about 20 minutes right?" It was Ani talking.

"How did you do that?" he said, pushing down the pain and guilt that thinking of his godfather had caused. Ani looked at him. "I'm talented." And with that she hobbled out of the room.

As she did so Remus turned to Harry. "Good luck figuring her out. Far too mysterious for my liking. But I recognize her. Be careful."

Harry nodded, hugging his uncle again, before running out to show Ani the way to Gryffindor tower.

_AT-So I hope you liked that chapter._

_KT- Sorry none of the mysteries were solved._

_Ryan- They promise to solve some in the next chapter._

_Ani- So review if you want a next chapter._

_AT- Because we have decided we want at least 5 reviews before we post the next chapter._

_KT- So read and REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3- INTRODUCING SOME SAID OLD FRIENDS TO SOME NEWER OLD FRIENDS THAT ARE OLD FRIENDS BUT NOT AS OLD AS THE OTHER OLD FRIENDS._

_BTW- When someone asks half a sentence and the rest is in brackets, the bit in speech marks is what everyone else hears but the bit in brackets is the rest of the sentence so you don't get confused. E.g. "Is he?(Always like this)" The bit in brackets, no-one hears but it is there so you don't get confused._

_AT-Well we didn't get 5 reviews but a month and a half went and so here is chapter 2._

_KT-Yes. We worked long and hard on it. Which is harder than you think with some very annoying hallucinations around you that JUST WILL NOT LEAVE._

_Harry- We get the point._

_Ron- But we're not going anywhere. _

_KT-ugh. Just read on guys.  
P.s- Sorry about the whole Ryan thing. Promise you will find out about him in this chap… I think.  
__

CHAPTER 3- INTRODUCING SOME SAID OLD FRIENDS TO SOME NEWER OLD FRIENDS THAT ARE OLD FRIENDS BUT NOT AS OLD AS THE OTHER OLD FRIENDS._ (AT- "Like the title? I made it up. It links with the titles for the other chapters too")_

Harry woke up the next morning wondering why there was something wet on his face. "Hurry up mate. We're gonna' be late for breakfast." He realized as he got up that the wet thing was a sponge. Ron noticed that Harry had realized and added. "Courtesy of Hermione that is."

"hmmm" he replied. He was too tired to think anything coherent. _Why am I so tired again? Oh yeah. I spent half the night showing Ani to the hospital wing without getting stopped by Filch. _He shook his head. _Madame Pomfray should have told me she wanted Ani so she could keep an eye on her before. _

Course he'd never say that to her face. She would bite his head off.

He slowly got up, putting his glasses on and blinking as Ron's face came into view. "Hurry up" he said to Harry. "Now" Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed. As he did he could have sworn he heard Ron mumble 'honestly'. He grinned at the feeling of normalcy: Normal school, normal friends and normal Ron and Hermione biting each others head off. He shook his head again _Biting heads off. I have to stop using that phrase so much._ And with that thought, he continued getting ready.  
_

Ani woke up that morning to a smell of what could only be described as Hogwarts finest breakfast. As she sat herself up Madame Pomfray bustled over. Tensing slightly as the nurse pulled out her wand, Ani nervously accepted the tray of food. "Now you eat up Melissa" It took her a moment to realize that Melissa was her, but when she did she politely thanked the lady who shook off the pause as nervousness and slight fear.

As she finished eating, Madame Pomfray came to take her tray and check her over again. She waved her wand over the girl and shook her head at the results. "I really don't understand how you heal so fast, it's extraordinary."

"I'm talented" she replied.

"hmmm" The aged witch replied. "Well the rest of the school will be having breakfast now. Would you like to go the great hall to meet your housemates. You don't have to eat any more." Ani silently nodded.

"Here we go. The great hall. Gryffindor table is over there." Madame Pomfray said before walking over to the head table herself. Ani stood at the doors of the great hall watching nervously as the students chatted. She did not know what to do.

Harry, who had been talking to Ron and Ginny, happened to look up as Ani walked in and see her standing nervously. "Hang on" He said to Ron as he got up. He walked over to her smiling "Alright Mel'?" It took Ani another moment to realize that she was Mel' and she looked at Harry for the nickname. He shrugged "Melissa's too long."  
She shook her head. "Um yeah. I don't know where to sit" Harry grinned "You can come sit with us."  
_

Fred and George woke up very tired that morning. They had spent most of the night planning a prank on the entire school. The one they were meant to have played was delayed because of the arrival of Ani. And they didn't think it was good enough. They had actually been worried about it not being good enough. _Thank you strange girl_ Fred thought, only then realizing no-one knew her name. "Eh" He shrugged.

He continued getting ready thinking about his pranks the whole way. _(AT-obsessive much…No offence to anyone but…)_

Ani and Harry approached the table, many falling silent as they did. Ani started to squirm under the many gazes and Harry wasn't too far behind. They were saved by a voice behind them: "Alright people get back to your knitting." They turned their thankful gazes to Fred and George. Well Harry did. Ani just violently shook her head. "I think I hit my head. " She said. "I'm seeing double"

The twins grinned. "You're not seeing double." They both said in unison.

"That's right." Ani said. "Because your hair is darker" She looked at Fred "and your eyes are bluer" She looked at George "and your hair is blue" She turned to Fred again "whilst yours is red."

Harry had sat in his seat watching amused as his 'brothers' played about with Ani. He had, with a smile, noticed how Ani had been genuinely confused, until Ginny had appeared behind the twins, conjuring up letters for Ani to say. He had watched whilst Ani read off the script and how now, the twins were looking between each other.

"My hair's not blue" Fred said whilst George said. "My hair's not red" From behind them Ginny waved her wand and Ani smirked. "it is now."

They looked at each other. "Ahhhh" they both covered their heads as they ran out of the Great Hall. Ani and Ginny both sat on the tables laughing at their successful prank.

"Oh that was better than when they grew beards in 4th year" Harry said.

"I know" Ginny replied turning to look at Ani. "Oh thank you but um… who are you."

"oh yes" Harry said. "This is Melissa Andrews. She's the… what've you been calling her. The survivor."

"What!" Ani exclaimed. "No way. That's not true, I don't want some stupid nickname."

"Well you got one anyway." Ron said from opposite Harry. Then: "Bye" As Ginny went to sit with her friends.

"So" Harry started. "This is Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville."

"Hi" Ani nervously replied. Her gaze swept over them in turn as she remembered their names. She looked at Ryan. "Who's he?"

"Yeah" Ron piped in. "I'd like to know that too."

"Well" Harry said sighing. He was going to tell them but he just wished he had more time. He didn't know quite why he was being so weird about it, it was just something close to him, Ryan was like his first friend and he almost didn't want to share. He shook himself off. _Course I want to share. _He berated. _Ryan's only 11 he can make his own friends and do what he want._

_Yeah._ A rather Hermione-ish voice piped in. _Stop being silly._

"Well" He said out loud "Ryan used to go to my primary school. We were very good friends. That's how I know him."

"Ah" Hermione said. "That make so much more sense than the rubbish Ron came out with."

"Hey" Ron said. And they were off. Harry turned to A-Melissa. "Ron and 'Mione are by best friends but they argue like cats and dogs. Still, they're fun. When they're not arguing."

"Mmn." Melissa said. "My dad used to do that with his friends too. Used to drive me up the wall." She paused. "Where's the water?" Harry handed her a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Drink this."

"I can't. I'm allergic to an ingredient in it"

"oh." The conversation was interrupted any way when McGonagall walked over with their timetables.

"Melissa you will have to see the headmaster now to choose your subjects. Potter, show her the way"

"Yes Professor"

Harry stood, grimacing as he noticed potions first. _It had to be this class I miss. Snape 'l' kill me. _

"Come on. This way."

They walked on in silence until they got to the first set of stairs at which, whilst Harry helped Ani ,_Melissa _ he reminded himself, up them, she asked him about Hogwarts.

"What's it like" She had asked. Harry's first response was to smile and say. "It's like home." And then: "You'll have to specify the question"

She pondered on exactly what she had wanted to ask before settling on saying something else "I know you had that toad… Umbridge." Harry was so surprised at the way she spat the name that he had to compose himself a bit first.

"Yeah she was a right meanie. How'd you know her?" She paused slightly to catch her breath after the climb.

"She made me write in my own blood because I said I believed Voldermort had returned."

She held out her right hand '_I must always tell the truth'_ "Pain to write with, that is." She added. Harry held out his own hand, not really sure why he trusted her. '_I must not tell lies.'_ "Mine's on my left so at least I can write" He said.

"mmm" she replied as she followed Harry around the last passage. As they both walked on, Harry began to think.

_She's nice. She seems familiar, like I've seen somewhere before._ Harry vaguely remembered getting the same feeling around Remus. He'd later found out it was because he had remembered him from when he had been a baby. _Did I know Ani too? And what's that about her being allergic to pumpkin juice? She seemed to be able to eat everything else, and that consisted of every ingredient included in pumpkin juice except for garlics. She's allergic to garlics! But why garlics. Unless she's a vampire. _He had to laugh at that idea. But theories were starting to form in his head. _She healed awfully quick in the hospital wing. Even Madame Pomfray said so. And she ran as fast as a blur in the portal. Both are signs of a vampire._

He stopped. _Oh My God she's a vampire!.  
__

_AT- So there it was._

_KT- Have you ever had a chapter where you want one thing to happen but you type and another thing comes out?_

_AT- This was one of those chapters._

_KT- Yup. This started as 1 chapter and is now 3 chapters._

_AT- So if you want another than review._

_KT- But the next chapter will be kinda short._

_Harry- But I will confront Ani._

_Ani- I wonder how I will react._


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPER 4- CONFRONTING NEW CLASSMATES AND MAKING YET MORE FRIENDS._

_BTW- When someone asks half a sentence and the rest is in brackets, the bit in speech marks is what everyone else hears but the bit in brackets is the rest of the sentence so you don't get confused. E.g. "Is he?(Always like this)" The bit in brackets, no-one hears but it is there so you don't get confused._

Chapter 4- Trying to get to Gryffindor tower.

_AT- "So this is the second chapter that ended coming out of Chapter-3.  
__KT- "You still have one more to get.  
__Fred- "I love how, in the past 3 chapters there have only been like 5 characters mentioned in detail.  
__George- "yeah. What about the rest of us.  
__Sirius Black- "If you shush we can read and the next chapters can come up and more are mentioned.  
__Harry- I thought you were dead.  
__Sirius Black- Well seen as I am a figment of the girls imagination and muses, I can stay.  
__Harry- COOL.  
__AT- On that note… LET'S START THE CHAPTER ALREADY.  
__oh yeah… THIS IS NOT RELATED TO TWILIGHT. IT IS A HARRY POTTER FIC AND NOT A TWILIGHT ONE. _

* * *

_Previously: He stopped. 'Oh My God she's a vampire!'_

His sudden stop wasn't unnoticed by Ani. "Harry are you alright?" She asked. Harry quickly shook himself off not wanting her to know he had figured it out. he wanted to think about what he had found out first. He jogged up to her, "Yeah I'm alright." "That's good then" She said, still not totally convinced that he was alright but she carried on to what was obviously the headmasters door. As they approached it, Ani stopped to admire the entrance. Yesterday, she had been too nervous to take in her surroundings but now, knowing she was reletively safe, she was drinking the sights in with the enthusiasm usually produced by that of a muggle, in Egypt for the first time. She was standing, mouth slightly agape, at the detailed carvings on the gargoyle, the shimmering marble as it stood proud as if saying _'Ha! I'm the headmasters guardian and you're not.'_ "Well they don't do any anything by half sizes do they." She commented. "No they most certainly do not" Harry replied with a smile.

Of all the teachers offices, Harry had visited, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. Or so Harry thought. His years at Hogwarts had taught him that the portraits were very good at acting.

"Hi sir" Ani said nervously going into the room.

"We're here to choose Ani's classes sir." Harry explained.

"Ah good, good" The headmaster "Let's get on with it then. Oh by the way you can morph to normal in here"

As Ani turned into herself_,(AT-"Notice how we haven't told you what she looks like?") _the headmaster began questioning Ani so she could choose her classes, Harry began to really thing about what he had just discovered. Neither Ani nor Harry noticed Remus and Tonks who were standing in the shadows.

"So Ani, what previous experience have you had in any of the lessons you wish to take? Purely so we can see if you need extra tutoring"

_So Ani is a vampire…Not sure whether to be scared or not. I was never scared around Remus when I found out he was a ware wolf. What's different with her? Well that's an easy one: I've never heard ware wolf stories, but I've heard plenty of vampire ones. And they are a lot creepier._

"Well I've had more than enough experience in DADA and I'm ok at potions. I would like to take muggle studies and arithmacy(SP?) but I have no previous experience in them whatsoever. I'm also pretty experienced in Herbology and I love flying."

_But I know the main reason I'm afraid. When a ware wolf turns, I don't think he/she has a choice over what they do. A vampire does. They choose to drink and kill those that they do. I don't like that._

"well that's perfectly alright. We'll just do some tests. Harry,?"

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his musings as the headmaster called for him, asking if he could help with Ani's testing.

"Right" He said "Harry, I want you to throw some harmless jinxes at Ani." He turned to look at Ani "I want you to see how many you can block. Ready on one."

"But" Ani started

"Two."

"I don't have a-"

"Three"

"wand" Ani finished but Harry had already started. "_Stupefy, expelliarmas"_

Ani threw up her arms protectively. "Protego?" She said almost hopelessly, as if not believing it would '_Indeed' _Harry thought '_Without my wand I too would feel hopeless.'_ But still, a thin silvery shield started to form in front of her. The shield was weak but still managed to block the first curse. But the second one got through and she was hurled across the room.

"Ow" She said from her space on the floor. "You could have put a little less power in that"

Harry noticed there was a gash on her arm but it healed before he got to see properly.

'huh' Even though he knew she was what she was it still surprised him. He picked up her arms flailing them about to find the cut.

"Wha…What _are_ you doing?" Ani asked. Harry tried to think of something to say. In the end he blurted out. "You're a vampire!"

Many things happened at once. Remus choked, making his presence known, Dumbledore dropped his book, and Ani paled.

"Harry, that is a very serious accusation to make" (KT- "McGonagall quote!") Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry spluttered. "Nah, it's alright, he's not wrong" Ani said shoulders slumped. Then: "Well, going to tell me you hate me? It wouldn't be unusual."

"No" Harry said quietly. "My opinion on vampires in unfair anyway. It's mostly based on horror stories I've heard. And besides, the opinion I do have is of stereotypical vampires in general." He looked up at her. "Are you a stereotypical vampire?"

She looked greatly relieved at his admission and she was a little less bitter when she answered. "I don't drink blood if that's what you mean." She answered. "Only when I absolutely need to. Coz' you know, I would get ill if I didn't have at least some."

"Ah" Harry didn't know what to say anymore. "I don't hate you. You're still my friend.

"thanks."

"You're a vampire?" It was Remus who had spoken, he was quiet and his voice quite faint. Harry could understand why as Lupin had a similar secret himself. But Remus had already carried on.

"No wonder. You smelt like blood. So much blood."

Ani looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you would smell. I did drink some yesterday."

"No" Remus replied. "It is not you who should feel guilty. It is I. For not trusting you at all"

Ani shrugged as if used to this but she could see Remus was serious (_AT- "Or at least best friends with him") _so she added. "Truce?" She held out her hand and grinning, Remus shook it. However, when he pulled back it was purple. "Sorry "Ani said sheepishly. "Couldn't resist" Remus grinned once again making him seem years younger. "Oh you like pranks do you? Well did I ever tell you about this group I had at school..."

And so Harry and Tonks both shook their heads as Remus told tails of the Marauders and as Ani exchanged pranks with him. With Fred George and now Ani on the loose, They were doomed.

* * *

_AT- "So that's that."  
KT- "Sorry it's so late."  
Harry- "If you review you know they'll write quicker."  
Fred- "BTW. In this story-"  
George- "-We didn't leave-"  
Fred- "-So..."  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


End file.
